Mata Hitam
by AlthaeaRosea
Summary: Gray berkata tidak ada yang dapat mendeskripsikan seorang wanita sebaik pria yang mencintainya. Dan ia mencintai Mary.


Orang boleh punya pendapat mereka masing-masing, aku punya milikku, dan aku berpendapat tidak ada yang dapat mendeskripsikan seorang wanita sesempurna seorang pria yang jatuh cinta kepadanya. Maka aku akan mencoba mendeskripsikan Mary, walau aku tidak cukup romantis dibanding Mr. Darcy atau Laurie Lawrence yang sering disebut-sebut oleh Mary dengan mata berbinar setelah berjam-jam ia menunduk dengan hidung diantara lembaran-lembaran buku.

Ah, matanya, tentu saja. Matanya berwarna hitam, benar-benar hitam pekat seperti besi yang dibakar. Tapi seperti besi yang dibakar jugalah kedua mata hitam itu menyembunyikan bara yang begitu terang, kadang menghangatkan dan kadang membakar.

Mary mempunyai sebuah ceruk kecil berjendela di lantai atas perpustakaannya, dan ia biasa duduk disana dengan setumpuk buku dan pot bunga berisi aster di musim semi, mawar di musim panas, daun-daun coklat kemerahan di musim gugur, dan tangkai-tangkai patah di musim dingin. Ia hampir selalu membaca disana, tapi kadang tidak juga. Kadang ia hanya menatap keluar, kearah bermil-mil lembah yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon. Pada saat-saat seperti itu, ia sering mengoceh dengan lembut tentang hal-hal indah yang bisa dilihat hanya dengan matanya.

"Di musim dingin pun aku membawa tangkai-tangkai pohon patah karena alam begitu cantik saat ia tidur dan aku ingin ada sedikit yang bisa kubawa masuk dan kunikmati disini."

"Aku suka pohon. Orang biasa akan melihat pohon dan mengatakan ia melihat pohon. Aku melihat pohon dan dapat melihat jutaan variasi warna hijau dan coklat dan kuning, tanpa batas diantara mereka, semuanya berbeda bila langit berubah-dan langit terus-terusan berubah. Aku melihat milyaran lekuk dan tekstur batangnya, belum lagi bila pohon itu sedang berbuah. Oh, aku dapat bercerita tentang pohon selamanya!" Dan aku berpendapat selamanya tidak akan cukup untuk bercerita tentang Mary.

Pada saat-saat itulah matanya yang hitam memancarkan bara terhangat. Wajahnya seperti wajah malaikat kedamaian, andai saja ia tahu. Sayangnya saat-saat seperti itu cukup jarang terjadi. Mary lebih sering menutup tirai matanya. Saat kau melihatnya, kau seperti melihat kolam gelap yang dasarnya tidak tampak saking dalamnya. Mary seolah-olah tidak menaruh perhatian pada apapun, namun entah bagaimana ia tahu segalanya yang tak nampak oleh mata-mata lainnya.

Mary paling tampak seperti malaikat saat ia sedang mendengarkan musik. Ia tidak bisa bermain alat musik, suaranya memang indah tapi tidak memukau, namun tampaknya ia dikaruniai kemampuan untuk sepenuhnya menikmati segala yang indah. Dan musik memang sangat indah di telinganya juga hatinya.

Orang-orang menganggap Mary kutu buku yang manis dan tenang, bahagia dengan pekerjaan yang disukainya, dan sering pergi ke dunianya sendiri. Saat festival, Mary tampil cantik dengan gaun kuno yang disukainya. Orang-orang mengomentari Mary sebagai si 'sederhana yang manis', malu-malu, tidak banyak bicara dan selalu tampak puas dan kalem. Mary mereka anggap biasa saja, gadis yang pendapatnya sama dengan pendapat umum. Di mata mereka Mary mengalami hidup sempurna ala kutu buku.

Andai saja orang-orang itu dapat melihat Mary saat ia sedang menulis, atau berbicara tentang hal-hal besar yang tidak pernah dipikirkan orang lain, yang akan ia tulis suatu hari nanti, katanya, saat ia sudah mampu menulis hal-hal yang sedemikian di luar jangkauannya. Atau saat Mary marah kepada dunia, suatu tipe amarah yang tulus, skeptis, dan berani. Ia sering marah tentang orang-orang 'idiot, egois, tidak punya hati dan berkepala kosong, dilahirkan dengan penuh cinta tapi sayangnya busuk saat dibesarkan, berharga diri sebesar kotoran cicak, tidak bertuhan, dan suka membunuh orang lain dengan pedang emas sambil tersenyum dari atas tandu sutra'. Ia punya ribuan julukan lain bagi semua orang yang menurutnya keterlaluan jahatnya. Andai orang-orang dapat melihat itu semua.

Mary pemberani dan penakut. Bayangkan, ia tidak takut pada kematian dan kuasa yang dimiliki uang. Tapi ia takut pada orang, beberapa tipe orang, dan orang seperti itu banyak sekali. Ia takut pada perubahan. Ia merasa sedih saat meninggalkan musim semi, dan ia juga akan sedih saat meninggalkan musim panas. Ia takut akan tumbuh besar dan menjadi mandiri. Ia takut orangtuanya akan menjadi tua dan tidak lagi dapat mengurus dan melindunginya. Yang membuatku agak terkejut, bingung, senang, dan khawatir adalah Mary pernah berkata ia takut kalau aku, atau kakekku, atau rumahku, atau pekerjaanku, atau kesukaanku, atau pendapatku tentangnya, berubah.

Mary suka benda-benda cantik, dan menurutnya yang paling cantik diantara semua yang cantik adalah bunga. Ann pernah bilang ia tidak suka bunga karena bunga jelek. Dan aku mendengar Mary berkata bila bunga tidak cantik, maka apakah ada yang cantik? Ann menatap Mary bingung. Maka hari ini aku membawakan Mary bunga yang menurutku sangat mirip dengannya, bunga mawar. Aku tahu hampir semua pria memilih bunga mawar untuk gadis mereka, tapi aku sekali lagi punya pendapatku sendiri tentang bunga mawar. Bunga mawar kelopaknya berlapis-lapis, seperti si cantik Mary yang pribadinya berlapis-lapis. Alasan konyol, mungkin karena aku ingin terlihat cerdik di depan si pandai Mary atau aku memang cukup bodoh untuk dapat menciptakan alasan itu.

Aku menemukannya sedang berada di ceruk berjendela dengan pot berisi beberapa lili putih dan sebuah buku di pangkuannya, ditelungkupkan tanpa dibaca. Ada bara hangat di matanya saat ia memandangi padang hijau dibalik jendelanya.

"Hai, Mary. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanyaku. Mary suka bila aku bertanya seperti itu karena biasanya ada banyak hal berlari-lari di benaknya, dan ia senang aku mengetahuinya.

"Beberapa hal," gumamnya, "Aku suka musim panas karena aku tahu jangkrik-jangkrik sangat menyukainya dan bukankah itu manis? Apa kau pernah membaca buku tentang Laura Ingalls?" Suara Mary lembut tapi tidak lemah, suatu suara yang bisa terdengar berbobot.

"Tidak. Tapi kau pasti menyukainya."

"Sangat. Laura sangat suka musim dingin, juga musim panas. Aku juga begitu. Bukunya memang buku buat anak-anak. Tapi aku suka buku-buku semacam itu."

"Pastinya_._ Mary, hari ini aku membawa hadiah."

"Aku juga suka hadiah. Apa hadiahnya?"

Aku menyerahkan mawar merah itu. Mata hitam Mary yang begitu kusayangi membesar, menunjukkan semacam emosi yang aneh, dan aku tahu itu disebabkan oleh sebuah bulu biru yang kuikatkan ke tangkainya.

"Kau suka?" Aku bertanya gugup, merasa takut, penuh harap, dan bersemangat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka. Maaf Gray." Maka jawaban yang ia berikan terdengar tidak nyata, dan amat sangat menakutkan.

"Mengapa? Bukankah kau suka semua yang indah? Dan bukankah pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah, dan juga suci?"

"Memang, memang sangat indah. Tapi sadarkah kau bahwa semuanya akan berubah? Gray, kita sangat bahagia seperti sekarang ini, semuanya sangat menyenangkan. Tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila aku menjadi seorang istri. Aku tidak pandai mengurus rumah, tidak pandai memasak, rumah takkan terasa nyaman. Emosiku terus berubah-ubah dan kau tidak akan tahan menghadapiku. Aku seorang pemurung bila sedang kesal, dan aku tahu itu menyebalkan buatmu. Aku.. aku takut akan perubahan, kau tahu itu. Mungkin jawaban dariku adalah tidak, Gray. Maaf." Disana Mary sudah mulai menangis. Tidak mudah baginya mengucapkan hal-hal bagi dirinya sendiri yang paling rapuh, aku tahu itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mary." Aku mengecup dahinya.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu." Dan jawaban itu membuatku lega.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku, kau heran kan aku membaca buku? Tapi aku memang pernah. Dan ada suatu pernyataan dalam buku itu yang sangat berkesan bagiku, dan aku ingin kau mengetahuinya karena pernyataan itu sangat amat benar." Aku duduk di ceruk Mary dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Buku apa itu? Dan apa pernyataannya?" Mata Mary memandang tepat ke mataku, dan hatiku terasa hangat sekali.

"Buku yang bagus sekali, kau pernah membacanya kok. Di dalam buku itu tertulis, aku lupa tepatnya bagaimana, tapi kurang lebih begini, 'Ada tiga hal yang tidak bisa kumengerti, bukan, ada empat: cara burung elang terbang di langit, cara ular merayap di batu, cara kapal mencari arah di laut, dan cara seorang lelaki mencintai seorang wanita'."

"Oh, Gray!" Dan Mary masuk ke dalam pelukanku, sebagai gadis yang akan sepenuhnya menjadi milikku, dan aku yakin Mary-lah satu-satunya gadis yang dapat membuatku bahagia, juga hanya akulah satu-satunya pria yang mengenal Mary seperti Mary ingin dikenal.

Sore itu kami habiskan dengan duduk di ceruk kesayangan Mary, saling bersenderan dan membuat rencana-rencana kecil akan seperti apa rumah tangga kami nanti. Mary ingin pondok batu kecil beratap bata merah dengan perabotan kayu yang kubuat dan permadani serta lukisan yang ia buat. Aku ingin anak perempuan, dan Mary berkata ia akan senang punya anak perempuan _dan _anak laki-laki. Apapun yang terjadi, kami saling mencintai, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja, juga indah sekali.


End file.
